warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Mended
Hullo! I hope you enjoy this fanfic :3 This story is by Flytery. Prologue The full moon drifted through the black sky, the only light in the immense darkness. Even though she was a queen, Cherryfrost trekked with the rest of WindClan towards the gathering; which was an absurd idea for her. Cherryfrost was almost due for kitting, and she was uncomfortable as ever. Cherryfrost groaned uncomfortably. On top of the uncomfortableness, Cherryfrost was wistful. There was war going on between the clans. And according to Fernstar, this gathering would be the last. They arrived at the camp. Cherryfrost was not the only queen there, thank StarClan. She looked around nervously, realizing that no cat from other clans were talking with others. The Clans all remained in small groups, glaring at the other clans. The tension was almost tangible; even the medicine cats growled at each other. Sandstar, leader of RiverClan, raised her tail for the meeting to begin; the whispers were hushed quickly. Cherryfrost shivered, aware that somecat had his eye on her. Someone Cherryfrost wanted to remember. Her thoughts were interrupted by the deep voice of Brownstar. “Cats of all clans,” He growled, “I believe you all know that this is the last gathering for the foreseeable future; and after this shall be the war we have all been waiting for.” All cats nodded. Cherryfrost reluctantly nodded along with them, even though her own thoughts bustled in her brain. What about my kits? They can’t grow up in this envoirment! Cherryfrost thought silently. “Well then,” Ravenstar snapped, “We have new rules. The warrior code shall be forgotten in this war, for we all know what war costs.” His black fur rippled with impatientence. “And we all know the punishment for staying or involvement with the other clans,” Sandstar continued. “Thy cat will be killed.” Cherryfrost shook her head worriedly. This is not the destiny for the clans! For us! For StarClan! She shifted in her spot, glancing towards Fernstar. Put a stop to this! Cherryfrost pleaded silently. Fernstar met Cherryfrost’s gaze. The leader’s manner was calm, but her eyes betrayed the worriedness for her clan. Fernstar stood up; Cherryfrost held her breath. “Anyone who wishes for the war to stop, speak now,” Fernstar shouted. No! ''Cherryfrost felt panic rise in her throat. ''Fernstar didn’t stop this! The moon kept glimmering above. No one spoke, not even Cherryfrost, even though the brown queen desperately to stop the war. She didn’t want her kits to grow up like this. And if WindClan found out her secret..... Cherryfrost shivered. No time to think like that, ''Cherryfrost shakily reminded herself. A voice sounded from above. “Well then, gather the troops, for the war shall begin tomorrow at dawn.” Brownstar announced. “The last gathering is over!!” Cats silently gathered towards their clans and glared at each other one last time. Cherryfrost hurried towards Fernstar, fear and hopelessness crowding the queen’s mind. She tried to reach Fernstar, but someone tapped her with a flick of their tail. Cherryfrost turned. It was ''him. He looked very concerned. Cherryfrost wanted to run away, but she stayed. She ''needed ''to hear what he had to say. It was most likely the last time they would meet. “H-Hi,” Cherryfrost stammered, “Y-You should be with Shadowclan.” “I know,” He replied, “But I wanted to say goodbye.” Cherryfrost couldn’t help but smile sadly. “Goodbye, Redhawk.” She gave him an awkward nod, praying that no one was watching, figuring out the secret to her and her kits. Redhawk rubbed his muzzle against Cherryfrost’s cheek. She smiled. “Goodbye, Cherryfrost. Take care......” He almost trailed off. “Take care of ''our ''kits.” Cherryfrost nodded. “I will protect them with my life,” She vowed. She turned, glancing one last time at Redhawk. And as Cherryfrost padded off, she swore to her self that in this horrid war she would protect her kits if it was the last thing she did. And no cat would know Cherryfrost’s secret. Her kits will be a gift to WindClan. But in some ways, a curse. Chapter I tbc